It's Better Not to Ask
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: It was simply impossible to rid one's mind of the endless questions that bother them. Watch how a simple and innocent question makes Tsuna somewhat lucky and unlucky. Curiosity always got the best of him. Especially now, since Hibari's with him… on bed.


**A/n:** Hi there! I was planning to write this story for Kyoya-kun's birthday on May the 5th but I need something to do! I'm suffering lack of RPers. O.O" And not to mention I keep on getting these 6918 ideas! Not that I dislike the pairing or anything… I just get frustrated when I can't write them out! D: Ah, whatever.

Share: I was deleting some emails from my yahoo account when I saw the amount of the messages from FanFiction stating those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited me and my stories. When I saw them, I was like, "How come I only knew about this now?" *sigh* I'm going to check my email more often. Anyways, thanks to those who made my day! :D

**Title:** It's Better Not to Ask  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> 1827  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was simply impossible to rid one's mind of the endless questions that bother them. Watch how a simple and innocent question makes Tsuna somewhat lucky and unlucky. Curiosity always got the best of him. Especially now, since Hibari's with him… on bed. Made him want to rethink... Or not.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T… For implications, a certain scene, and Hayato-san's mouth. (:  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2, 284. New record? I'm not sure.

* * *

><p>Tsuna laughed. It was a very nice day today and his bickering Guardians weren't making as much of a mess as they usually did. It was lunch time and almost all of them were on the roof. Their classes were currently on hold, because of an urgent meeting for the faculty and school staff. The brunette and his best friends were formed into a large circle, talking about random things.<p>

It was also weird. Haru, Chrome, and even Mukuro was here. He knew better than to ask why but then again, "Mukuro, Chrome, Haru, why are you three here? I mean, it's still time for your school, Haru. Chrome, why aren't you with Ken and Chikusa? Mukuro, shouldn't you be in Vendice?" He ranted on uncontrollably.

"Hahi! Haru has some important matters to attend to, Tsuna-san!" The brunette regarded him with utmost determination, with what, he preferred to not know. Kyoko giggled in the background. Chrome, on the other hand, smiled sweetly.

The Vongola Don twitched. Something was definitely up. He was certain of it.

"So, guys, what are you exactly here for?" He asked, blinking at the alarmed expressions of the three females before turning to him. "Oh. Nothing, Tsu-kun." Yep, that's right. Kyoko already called him 'Tsu-kun' but, please, no malice. They were merely friends. "Haru-chan and I were just debating if you were going to become seme or uke." She explained sweetly.

"Oi, idiot girl, who…?" Gokudera asked, suddenly halting his one-sided argument with the Rain user. Haru ignored the insult directed at her and went straight to answering the question with a dreamy expression. Tsuna swore he could see sparkles and flowers around her. "Hahi! Hibari-san shouldn't be the seme~! After all, Tsuna-san's the almighty boss!"

The redhead shook her head with a smile. "Mm. Tsu-kun is perfect for uke. He's the most adorable guy I've seen."

Tsuna just sweat dropped at them, not really following what they were talking about. Yes, he didn't redden. He had just grown cooler like that. When Haru and Kyoko proceeded with their so-called 'debate', the brunette turned to the violet-haired girl staring at them intently. "Chrome, can you tell me what're they talking about?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Red scattered across the illusionist's cheeks before she averted her lone purple eye to the marble floor. "Sorry, Boss. I'm afraid you'll have to ask someone else." It was certainly weird for Chrome not to oblige to his wishes. It must be something peculiar then.

A pout adorning his lips, Tsuna trudged towards Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Hey, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto? Can I ask you something?" The silverette snapped his head towards him so fast that the brunette swore he was going to have whiplash. "Of course, Tenth! Anything!" Yamamoto grinned. "Sure, Tsuna. What is it?"

"What's seme and uke?"

The two stared at him as if he was stupid, which he was. "T-Tenth… Y-You don't k-know?"

Even Yamamoto sported a blush. "Tsuna, it's best if you asked someone else. 'Dera and I shouldn't be the one who breaks it to you."

The bomber came out of his reverie. "Baseball idiot! What do you mean by that? Who the hell should Tenth ask?"

Tsuna raised his arms and attempted to calm him down. "I-It's o-." Before he could complete his sentence, however, the grinning teen replied, "I dunno. Hibari, maybe?"

Half of hell broke loose. "Are you _crazy_? No way am I going to let that fucking bastard near Tenth!" A blank look surfaced on the Asian male's tan face. "Eh… You don't expect Mukuro to tell him, do you?"

Gokudera froze. "B-But."

Tsuna heaved a deep sigh. He had enough. He was going to ask someone else. He quietly slipped out of the rooftop. No one even noticed him. Well, expect Reborn, that is.

* * *

><p>The hallways were so noisy that he even heard the students from the stairs. But, when he came to the third floor, everything became utterly quiet. How weird.<p>

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?"

Oh. That's right. This was the floor where the Reception Room was located. Pivoting on his heel, his brown eyes widened when he realized he was mere _centimeters_ from ashen blue eyes. "H-Hi-Hibari-san!" He squeaked, hurriedly stepping back a few steps.

The end of those lips curled up in satisfaction. Playing with the herbivore was amusing; his adorable blushing face, doe-like caramel eyes and quivering lips. "I-I was well…" He fiddled with the hem of his dark blue vest.

The prefect raised a single eyebrow. "What, herbivore? Spit it out." He grounded out, getting impatient. The answer made him blink. Twice. "Well, I was looking for you, Hibari-san!" He then regained his composure and crossed his arms. He might as well hear him out. After all, Sawada Tsunayoshi was looking for _him_. This was rather new.

"W-Well, Hibari-san, I just wanted to ask…"

With that final phrase, the two fell in deep silence, both waiting for the other to speak. It was the raven-haired teen that broke the silence of the hallways with his deep baritone cutting through like steel. "_What_, herbivore? Hurry up. My patience is wearing thin."

Trust on him to threaten even in this situation. He seemed to be the only one who could control himself in front of the adorable brunette. Others would've had a major nosebleed by now.

"Well…" Tsuna really had no idea on why he was this was so hard for him. What he afraid on being blatantly ignored? Bitten to death? Surely, that was it. But, somewhere deep in his head, his intuition contradicted it with hidden reasons.

Hibari rolled his blue-gray eyes at him before turning around and walking away. Oh, god. To anyone, this really looked like a confession of sorts. It was then when slender fingers gripped the end of his sleeve.

"Between us, who do you think would be seme and uke?"

For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyoya was rendered speechless.

* * *

><p>Back in the rooftop, Kyoko raised her head and halted from their debate. She looked from side to side and asked. "Where did Tsu-kun go?" Haru herself gasped. "Hahi! Maybe he asked Hibari-san!" She said so loudly that even Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were on the farthest side from them, heard.<p>

Mukuro smirked in amusement. "Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi is getting himself eaten." Chrome looked up at him, blinked, before blushing and gluing her single eye unto the floor once more. _Boss…_

"What! You fucking baseball idiot! This was your idea!" The dark-haired teen just chuckled and slung his arm around Gokudera's shoulders. "Maa maa, 'Dera. Hibari won't hurt Tsuna. Calm down!"

Reborn tilted his fedora, hindering his scheming eye from anyone's view. Not that anyone was looking at him.

Kyoko, hoping to avert their attention from the current plight, posted up another one. "Wait… Did anyone see where Lambo-chan was…?"

* * *

><p>"A-Ah! S-So sorry, Hibari-san!" What he was apologizing for was beyond him. Hibari looked uncomfortable. He bowed deeply.<p>

"You know, herbivore, I might be able to answer you question."

He raised his head and found a smirk being directed at him. "E-Eh? R-Really, Hibari-san?" The prefect nodded with a smirk before leaning on the wall in front of Tsuna. He crossed his arms above his chest and darted his ashen blue orbs towards the brunette. "Seme pitches and uke catches. So, that would be me and you respectively." Tsuna blinked. What? He didn't understand a thing of Hibari's somewhat cryptic statement. "E-Eh..?"

The smirk on the prefect's perfect face grew more visible. That was creepy. Having Hibari Kyoya smirk at you for reasons unseen was even scarier than him smirking at you because he was going to bite you to death. Tsuna felt himself rooted on his spot. "Mm. Pathetic and stupid herbivore." _Ouch_, that stung. "Do you need a demonstration?"

He blinked. Twice. Thrice. Four times. What the hell was Hibari talking about? "Huh? W-Wha-?"

A second later, he found himself being pinned to the wall by none other that the prefect himself. Tsuna glowed in different shades of red; crimson, fuchsia, you name it. "H-Hiba-." He was cut off when he felt lips press against his.

Wait, wait, wait. There was no one here except Hibari and himself. So, that means…

"Nyahahahahaha! Lambo-san is here! Tsuna, give me candy!" Unfortunately, a voice interrupted them and Tsuna whimpered from the loss of warmth. Hibari found himself smirking at the herbivore's reaction. "I'll bite you to death." A single tonfa came flying towards the intruder.

Lambo wailed louder when he picked himself off the floor. "Hold… It… In.. I can't take this!" Tsuna cringed from his comfortable position on the floor when Lambo directed that overly familiar purple bazooka.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, and Kyoko arrived at the scene. Who wouldn't notice the pink smoke that slowly dissipated?

"Tsu-kun?"

"Tsuna-san?"

"Tsuna?"

"Tenth!"

An older version of the Vongola Tenth came running from the spot where he had been earlier. His hair was messier than before, white button-up shirt half unbuttoned an untied tie hanging from his neck. The most noticeable fact was the red tint adorning his cheeks and the pants that came from his lips. He laid a hand on the windowsill. "I owe you one, Lambo!" He shouted before leaping out of the opened window, smiling.

The four, no five spectators watched in confusion as a Hibari Kyoya stepped out of the same pink smoke, tie loosened. The black blazer they had seen him wear during their trip to the future was no where to be seen and he looked flustered too. Training, perhaps? He seethed when all of them heard the rustling from the first floor. It was obviously Tsuna, who had landed safely on some bushes. "That herbivore… I'll bite him to death!"He mirrored the feat the Vongola Don did and was gone by the time the others recovered.

"Hahi! What happened?"

Kyoko smirked. Yes, smirked. "It seems Tsu-kun and Hibari-san from the future were _busy_…"

Yamamoto looked at her blankly; Gokudera gawked and passed out, while Haru pouted. "Hmph! Hibari-san should've been the uke!" The redhead turned to her. "I told you Tsu-kun was too cute to be a seme!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Tsuna wished that his future self was away from the prefect's. Much to his embarrassment –and horror-, he arrived in the present in <em>another<em> compromising position. Hibari was straddling him his hands pinning his wrists on either side of his head. "Hiiiieeee!" The ever permanent blush on his cheeks grew darker in shade.

"Wao. Like it so much, herbivore?" Yep, it was the apocalypse. Hibari Kyoya was _teasing_ him in ways more than one.

He leaned closer unto the quivering herbivore's neck and continued what they were doing. What _were_ they doing, you ask? Well…

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>_**!**_ (of some sort)

He knew it was the end of the world for him. He really did. Who wouldn't freak out? After all, he found himself _handcuffed_ to the bedposts of what seemed to be his room in ten years time. Not only that, but Hibari Kyoya also hand one hand on his chest while the other was tilting his head towards the cloud guardian's. Add in a smirk from one of the most sadistic person on the whole world besides Reborn, you get hell.

Before he could utter his famous 'hiiie', he felt lips on his. Still mortified and petrified by everything happening around him, he didn't even react to it. Which probably pissed Hibari. He sucked roughly on the younger's lower lip and bit it. A muffled yelp escaped Tsuna's lips. However, Hibari didn't slip his tongue in. Tsuna had closed his mouth so fast that he didn't even get the chance to.

Considering the position they were in, the raven-haired guardian smirked into the kiss and ground their hips together, getting a moan from the younger teen. Tsuna _willingly_ parted his lips and reddened even more when Hibari slipped his tongue into the moist cavern of the younger teen and explored it hungrily.

After a while, both parted, the younger teen heavily panting. "Understand now, herbivore? I pitch, you recieve." However, Tsuna just regarded him with a blank look. What were they talking about again?

"Tch. You need more lessons, herbivore."

A realization clicked in. "H-Hiiieee! H-Hibari-san!"

* * *

><p>A certain redhead sunk into her respective seat at the table, where all Tsuna's close friends would be eating. She looked at the far edge of the table, where there were two seats unoccupied. She blinked before darting orange eyes towards the illusionist in front of her. "Chrome-chan, whare's Tsu-kun?" The said violet-haired girl raised her single-eyed gaze unto her and swallowed, before replying, "Boss said he had matters to fix with cloud man."<p>

Kyoko blinked. And smiled. "Is that so?" Chrome nodded. Haru looked at her. "Hahi! It's April the 15th today! Kyoko-chan, it's been ten years!" The redhead nodded. "Unm. We shouldn't disturb them."

The sound of a chair being pushed from the table made Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko look at the other illusionist. "Mukuro-sama? Where are you going?"

He smirked and turned to her. "To Tsunayoshi-kun's room, of course." The three girls were silent.

A sound of a splat and a ceramic plate shattering alerted all of the guardians present.

The only thing they saw was Mukuro twitching with food all over his face, Chrome standing up in worry, Haru giggling and a Kyoko who was looking at Mukuro with an innocent yet devilish smile. "I said not to disturb them."

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Suckish. / I had no idea on how to portray Lambo and Haru. Hehe. I would have liked Haru if she was a yaoi fan, along with Kyoko, in the anime and manga. It would've been better, rather than having her rant on and on about being Tsuna's wife or something. Tch. Not that I hate her.

Ah, excuse the crappy intimate scene. I don't have much of an inspiration. Yes, Hibari is a bit OOC. I know. It was _intended_. After all, I don't think I can make him IC while answering Tsuna's question.

As for Haru and Kyoko's scene at the end, I have no idea what I was writing. Seriously, I wanted to make a scene where someone would throw a plate or something to Mukuro for trying to interrupt Hibari and Tsuna's scene. Therefore, the last part. It was random, believe me. Though it might have been a bit of a 6995 scene, ne? :D Oh, god. I might get turned into a supported by my own story. XD

Well then, arrivederci~.


End file.
